


reverse psychology

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [5]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, also I love psychology, really Short i’m sorry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: ra-ra fails a psychology test.( request: ra-ra/tanya + "holy shit! i finally found something i'm better in than you!" )





	reverse psychology

ra-ra folds his recent psychology test - outta sight, outta mind - when his girlfriend tanya approaches him by his locker. "so, what did you get on the psych test?"

"I did ok on it," ra blatantly lies.

tanya knits her eyebrows together in confusion. "ok? nigga, what you mean by ok? you studied all night, right?"

"I did."

"so, where's your—oh, here it is!" tanya quickly grabs the folded test before ra notices that it's out of his hands and he was ready to defend his abysmal grade. tanya scans the paper for a few seconds, while ra looks away.

"holy shit!" tanya says, with a smirk on her face. "I finally found something i'm better in than you!"

"yeah yeah, rub it in," ra rolls his eyes. "I fucking hate psychology. you know that."

"yeah but like...people tend to do better in classes they hate just so they never take it ever again and shit. it's kinda like psychology." she gives ra his test back. "don't be sad. it's the first test of the semester anyway...and I still love you no matter what. but, you will be studying with me next time. you know what they say - a couple that grinds together, stays together."

"I love you."

tanya grins, and grabs ra's unoccupied hand so they can walk to their next class together.


End file.
